


Calling in Love (перевод)

by sverhanutaya



Series: Надежда для отчаявшихся [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Friendly, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and Tony Actually Talk, Tony Friendly, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Тони скашивает глаза на объект, лежащий возле своей головы и на бесяще высокой громкости исполняющий государственный гимн США. Одноразовый мобильник, который Стив послал ему в конверте с запиской.Первой мыслью Тони на этот счёт было — обхохочешься, — потому что, ну конечно, Стив специально поставил эту песню на звонок, это же, мать его, Стив.Второй мыслью было — ох, ебать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calling in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407705) by [owltype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5254719  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Тони с головой сидит в расчётах и формулах, когда проезжающий мимо Дубина врезается в стул, сшибая Тони, а также добрую часть его инструментов на пол.  
  
— Ойё. Ну что за бестолочь, — ворчит Тони, впрочем, не особо-то сердясь. Почти нет. В заварушке с Мандарином Дубина почти погиб, а у Тони до сих пор не дошли руки отладить все баги. Не то чтобы у Дубины и в его лучшие времена было превосходно с координацией. В любом случае, это же не его вина, так что Тони не может всерьёз на него злиться.  
  
Он звёздочкой разваливается среди разбросанных отвёрток и гаечных ключей, а также паяльника, неприятно впивающегося в спину. Можно его вытащить, конечно, но Тони даже не утруждается. Он проработал всю ночь и страшно вымотался. Имеет же право человек передохнуть минутку.  
  
Дубина жужжит что-то похожее на извинения и подъезжает ближе к Тони, взмахивая чем-то чёрным у него над головой и потом роняя это ему на нос. Робот испуганно взжикивает и затыкается, когда его перекрывает шум чего-то-там-что-бы-это-ни-было.  
  
Тони скашивает глаза на источник звука, лежащий возле своей головы и на бесяще высокой громкости исполняющий государственный гимн США. Одноразовый мобильник, который Стив послал ему в конверте с запиской.  
  
Первой мыслью Тони на этот счёт было — _обхохочешься,_ — потому что, _ну конечно,_ Стив специально поставил эту песню на звонок, это же, мать его, Стив.  
  
Второй мыслью было — _ох, ебать._  
  
Стив.  
  
Тони резко вскакивает и хватает ревущий мобильный трясущимися пальцами. Стив _звонит_ ему. Внезапно Тони понимает, что решительно не знает, как быть. За прошедший месяц он не раз представлял этот момент, прогнозировал, что почувствует, если и когда экран телефона засветится впервые. Потому что Тони знал Стива достаточно и понимал, что тот не будет ждать до скончания времён, когда Тони сделает первый шаг. Сказать по правде, Тони даже удивлён, что Стив продержался так долго.  
  
Он воображал множество сценариев: выбросить телефон в мусорку и забыть, отрезав Стиву возможность связаться с ним; или набрать сохранённый контакт, дождаться, пока Стив ответит, и сразу бросить трубку — мелочно, _жалко._ Ещё у него был целый арсенал фальшивых аргументов, бесконечное множество вариантов того, что сказать Стиву, как объяснить ему, что с него хватит, с _них_ хватит, и пускай Стив просто забудет о нём, пусть лучше идёт воркует со своим ненаглядным Баки.  
  
Вот уж Тони и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь впадёт в подобное состояние: когда холодно и жарко одновременно, мозги как в тумане, а кровь несётся по венам с такой силой, что чувствуешь, как она врезается в виски.  
  
Мог ли он подумать, что способен испытывать такое... волнение. Счастье.  
  
Надрывающийся мобильник резко смолкает — и Тони практически умирает изнутри. _Стив._ Пальцы набирают перезвон с таким остервенением, что жалобно скрипят дешёвые пластиковые кнопки.  
  
Стив отвечает после первого же гудка.  
  
— Тони, — хрипло, низко звучит голос в трубке.  
  
Голос Стива причиняет физическую боль в груди. В каком-то не вполне трезвом состоянии Тони силится что-то сказать, но его хватает лишь на тихий вопрос:  
  
— А какой на меня рингтон?  
  
— «Железный человек», — немедленно отзывается Стив, завершая ответ лёгким смешком. — Какой же ещё.  
  
В ногах не ощущается костей, поэтому Тони усаживается на пол, приваливаясь к Дубине спиной. Робот огибает его клешнёй в подобии объятия, и Тони в ответ безотчётно по ней похлопывает.  
  
— „Железный человек ожил вновь“,* — цитирует Тони. — Надо сказать, не лучшая из их песен.  
  
Стив смеётся, и от этого звука всё существо Тони наполняется столь редким ощущением тепла.  
  
— Ох, Тони, — бремя за целый мир в его голосе. — Я так рад, что ты перезвонил.  
  
— Что ж, вообще-то я до сих пор в бешенстве.  
  
— Знаю, — отвечает Стив, и у Тони перед глазами встаёт его лицо в этот момент: решительное, упрямое до последней чёрточки.  
  
— Это ничего не меняет, — продолжает Тони.  
  
— Разумеется, — соглашается Стив, но по голосу ясно, что остаётся при собственном мнении. Тони мысленно благодарит его за то, что не стал отвечать на его блеф. Потому что и Стив, и Тони одинаково хорошо осознают: тот факт, что они сейчас говорят друг с другом, меняет _всё._  
  
— Я не... знаю, что сказать, — добавляет Тони.  
  
— Ну, вот это уже что-то.  
  
Тони не может видеть, но буквально _чувствует_ его улыбку.  
  
— Иди ты, — бросает он, а у самого уголки губ непроизвольно тянутся вверх. Боже, как он по этому соскучился. По Стиву.  
  
— Как некрасиво, Тони, — упрекает Стив.  
  
— Некрасиво было оставить меня подыхать, — мгновенно взвивается Тони, и, _ого,_ откуда только такая жажда крови взялась.  
  
— Я это заслужил, — хотя Стив старается говорить непринуждённо, но Тони слышит, как под конец нотки грусти вплетаются в его голос.  
  
— Да уж, — цедит Тони. — Строго говоря, от заслуженного это лишь самая малость.  
  
— Тони, — вздыхает Стив. — Я не рассчитываю что-то изменить, но хочу хотя бы попытаться. Я бы раньше позвонил, но-...  
  
— Но тогда я бы расхреначил твой мобильник об стену.  
  
— Ну да, — невесело соглашается Стив.  
  
А Тони не уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу. С одной стороны — горькое, болезненное удовлетворение, с другой — физическое и моральное истощение от борьбы со Стивом. К чему они в принципе могли прийти, если не к дружбе, взаимоуважению?  
  
— Но по правде, я просто не знал, как заговорить с тобой после... всего, — сбивчиво продолжает Стив. — Я продолжаю избегать подобных разговоров, знаю, это так малодушно, но... В общем, я просто хотел сказать, что я был-...  
  
— Стив, — прерывает его тираду Тони. Он сжимает пальцами переносицу, надеясь задавить головную боль, нарождающуюся между глаз. — Я знаю: ты сожалеешь, окей? Я _знаю_. Но не уверен, что могу простить.  
  
— Понимаю, — слабо отвечает Стив. — Я на это и не рассчитываю.  
  
— А вот это охуеть как высокомерно с твоей стороны, — с жаром выплёвывает Тони. — Я в твоём разрешении на собственные чувства не нуждаюсь.  
  
— Нет же, Тони, я вовсе не об этом. Я хочу сказать, я бы не смог _себе_ этого простить. И не простил, — голос пронзительный, без ножа режет.  
  
— Ты меня бросил, — напоминает Тони, но уже без былого пыла, совсем тихо. Он не собирался теперь обсасывать всё по косточке, не хотел никому ничего доказывать и ковырять старые раны, однако и спустить всё на тормозах не мог. Многое он сумел бы простить и выкинуть из головы — срач из-за Соковианского договора, из-за Баки — но только не это. Все, кто были ему дороги, оставили его, но он надеялся, что Стив станет исключением. И он ошибся.  
  
— Да, — голос надламывается.  
  
И до Тони доходит, что Стив плачет. Он понимает это по сбивчивым вздохам в трубке, как если бы Стив насильно пытался затолкать кислород в лёгкие. И почему-то из-за этого у Тони разрывается сердце.  
  
Он собственными глазами наблюдал, как Стив приспосабливался к жизни в 21 веке со стойкостью, какой можно было лишь позавидовать. Как с лёгкостью принял факт существования инопланетян (пускай те и оказались гораздо симпатичнее голливудских). Как без видимых затруднений осваивал чудеса техники. Тони видел издалека, как Стив, не моргнув и глазом, выяснил из досье Пегги, что его лучшая подруга ещё жива. Стив понятия не имел, что за ним наблюдают, и тем не менее его состояние выдали лишь напрягшаяся челюсть и видящий призраков взгляд.  
  
Внешне он не поник духом ни на минуту, и Тони начал сомневаться, способно ли вообще что-то проломить его фасад. Временами он не мог преодолеть соблазн попробовать хоть одним глазком увидеть человека под форменным костюмом. И когда он _попробовал_ , то действительно увидел.  
  
_Не верю я людям без демонов._  
  
Собственные слова эхом прошлого отозвались в голове, и стало вдруг так плохо. Как он мог даже в мыслях допустить... Стив, повергающий в трепет, временами просто неземной, невероятный, но в основе основ — обычный живой человек. Чувствующий боль и истекающий кровью так же как и все.  
  
Допускающий ошибки так же как и все.  
  
— О нет, Стив, перестань, пожалуйста, — хватка на телефонной трубке усиливается, Тони крепче прижимает её к уху, словно надеясь передать утешение через расстояние. — Прошу, не плачь.  
  
Стив ничего не отвечает, но по шумовому фону в трубке Тони понимает, что они по-прежнему на связи. Он может лишь слушать страдания своего друга, не в силах ничего поделать. А так хочется прорваться к нему через провода, привлечь в объятия, зарыться пальцами в солнечные волосы и сцеловывать его слёзы. Но это физически невозможно, чёрт подери, ну почему Стив так далеко? Слова — вот всё, что Тони может сейчас ему дать. Остаётся придумать, как сделать так, чтобы их оказалось достаточно.  
  
— Как там погода в Ваканде? — спрашивает он первое, что приходит на ум и что позволит быстро переключить внимание Стива.  
  
— Как... как ты узнал-... — Стив заикается, и его порывистый выдох свистом отдаётся в ухе.  
  
— Умоляю, — усмехается Тони. — Я же _Тони Старк_.  
  
— Да уж, — икает Стив. — Разве я мог забыть? Тони Старк что угодно хоть из-под земли достанет.  
  
_Другое дело,_ с облегчением подмечает Тони. Вот тот Стив, которого он знает.  
  
— Не говоря уже о прочих достоинствах, — самодовольно комментирует Тони.  
  
— Но скромность не из их числа.  
  
— Что ж, когда ты _настолько_ хорош...  
  
— Что правда то правда. Ещё как хорош. Ты лучший среди всех нас.  
  
— Ну ладно, а сейчас ты меня просто умасливаешь, — хмыкает Тони.  
  
Стив неопределённо мычит.  
  
— Или говорю как есть.  
  
— Ох, ну кончай лить в уши, обаятель, — Тони надеялся сказать это в шутку, но получилось откровенно застенчиво. И сейчас он только рад, что они со Стивом говорят не лицом к лицу. Тони всегда терпеть не мог краснеть перед людьми.  
  
— Стараюсь, — говорит Стив, и Тони с благодарностью ловит улыбку в его голосе.  
  
— Стив, я _рад_ , что ты позвонил. Жаль, что я первым не решился.  
  
В трубке слышится какой-то шорох, как если бы Стив пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не оставил тебе особых причин заговорить со мной снова. Сказать по совести, я поступил как мудак.  
  
— Всему виной пропасть между поколениями, — криво вворачивает Тони.  
  
— Ха, ха. Я тебя понял.  
  
— Что ж, к слову об откровенности, мы оба были теми ещё мудаками. Поэтому, чтоб ты знал, я тоже обо всём сожалею.  
  
— Ничего себе, ушам своим не верю, — отвечает Стив с притворным удивлением. — Мне стоит сообщить об этом прессе?  
  
Тони бледнеет.  
  
— Пощади. У людей сложится неверное обо мне представление.  
  
— Насчёт того, что у Тони Старка есть сердце?  
  
— Да, чёрт побери, — усмехается Тони.  
  
— Я скучаю, Тони, — тихо и без предупреждения произносит Стив. Достаточно тихо, чтобы оставить Тони возможность прикинуться слабослышащим.  
  
Но Тони не хочет такое проигнорировать. Слова и поступки Стива всё ещё причиняют боль. Он до сих пор не перебесился и, кажется, ещё не скоро успокоится. Но вопреки всему, Тони тоже соскучился, он так извёлся без Стива, словно потерял правую руку, и скрывать это уже не осталось никаких сил.  
  
— Я тоже соскучился, Стив.  
  
Голос захлёбывается воздухом и, кажется, кто-то готов сызнова удариться в самоуничижения.  
  
— Стив, пожалуйста, — умоляет Тони. — Не могу же я второй раз за ночь довести Капитана Америку до слёз. Пресловутые орланы меня сожрут за это. Повсеместно будут гореть звёздно-полосатые флаги, а республиканцы и демократы объединятся, чтобы прийти по мою голову.  
  
Стив смеётся и потом сухо откликается:  
  
— Больше никакого Капитана Америки. Орланы летят домой, их услуги теперь не нужны.  
  
— Чёрт, а ведь они бы нам пригодились в будущих сражениях.  
  
— Я не уверен, что уловил эту отсылку, — смущённо признаётся Стив.  
  
— Чего?! Невежественный варвар, — отпускает Тони оскорблённо.  
  
— Быть семидесятилетним... как там было? А, да, _Капитаном-сосулькой_ , но при этом понимать множество туманных отсылок?  
  
— Тушé.  
  
На некоторое время они остаются в уютной тишине, прямо как раньше бывало. Тони с наслаждением улавливает шелест дыхания в трубке, но в какой-то момент его прерывает звуковой сигнал, заставляя оторвать динамик от уха и посмотреть на экран. Низкий заряд батареи.  
  
— Стив, твоё чудовищное ископаемое, кажется, на последнем издыхании.  
  
— Ой, — с различимой досадой тянет Стив.  
  
— Кроме того сейчас уже... — Тони мельком смотрит на дисплей, — третий час ночи.  
  
— Тогда... наверное, спокойной ночи?  
  
— Да, наверное, — соглашается Тони, но желания закругляться нет совершенно.  
  
— Ничего если... я позвоню снова? — робко, с надеждой спрашивает Стив.  
  
— Или я, — подхватывает Тони, даже не задумываясь.  
  
— Правда? Было бы замечательно.  
  
— Да, — тихо. — Доброй ночи, Стив. Или, правильнее сказать, доброго утра?  
  
— Спи спокойно, Тони.  
  
— Погоди, ещё кое-что, Стив. Ты всегда будешь Капитаном Америка. Для меня, во всяком случае.  
  
Тони так и не узнаёт, ответил ли Стив, что-нибудь, потому что допотопный мобильник издаёт предсмертный гул и замолкает. Тони отнимает устройство от уха и бережно кладёт на пол. Идея уже готова — за время разговора возникла сырая наработка, теперь затвердевающая и обретающая конкретную форму.  
  
— Пятница?  
  
— Джет готов к вылету, сэр, — отзывается ИИ.  
  
— Моя ты умница.  
  
Дубина помогает ему подняться с пола, и Тони ощущает, как в ноги возвращается уверенность. И хотя глаза по-прежнему слипаются от усталости, сейчас у него будто открылось второе дыхание. Он со всех ног бежит к лифту, даже не замечая широченной улыбки во всё лицо.  
  
Он собирается увидеться со Стивом снова.

 

 

18.02.2017

**Author's Note:**

> * Black Sabbath — Iron man


End file.
